


A Short and Desperate Prayer via Email

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Please be gentle, Universe Alteration, baby's first upload!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short alternate ending to the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short and Desperate Prayer via Email

_“Kira, Your Worship,  
I have a request for you. It's important. I don't know for certain if this is a real address or if you even listen to prayers, but I have faith in you. You killed the people who killed my parents so I know in my heart you care about me and all your followers. I know you're listening. _

_My boyfriend treats me like dirt. He's constantly insulting me. He criticizes me over the most insignificant things. I feel terrible about myself because of him. He's constantly lying and manipulative as all hell. And I'm also fairly certain he's cheating on me but I'm too scared of him to say anything. I wish I had the courage to stand up for myself, but I don't and this relationship is killing me._

_That's why I'm begging you to kill him. This isn't some petty revenge on a cheater. It's not justice. It's me asking you to rescue me from abuse. Please. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm so desperate and so terrified that I'll spend the rest of my life walking on eggshells trying to be this perfect girlfriend and he'll still hate me. So please. Please save me from this. Attached is a photo of him with his name written on it. I’m begging you. Please, please help me._

_Ever your devoted worshipper,  
Amane Misa.”_

 

Mikami took out the Notebook and started on today's requests, beginning with this bastard.   
_Delete._

**Author's Note:**

> so there's that. yay!


End file.
